


Harmless Flirting

by Tujima



Series: Your watchword is 'Katoh' [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: Starting up a new play-through of Dragon Age: Inquisition and decided to pause and type out blurbs as they came to me. Let's see how this goes, shall we?





	Harmless Flirting

Harmless flirting - she'd done it for as long as she could remember, to whomever caught her attentions. The followers that slowly flocked to the cause were no different, some she teased and they enjoyed the attentions, others had made it very clear that they weren't interesting in anything she had to offer.

That was okay - it didn't make it any less fun for the little elf.

In the back of her head she started to pick up that Solas was taking her seriously, watching her when he thought she wasn't looking - but if there's anything Nia was good for, it was spotting somebody that was doing something that they didn't want seen. Solas? He watched her like she was a cool goblet of water after trudging through the Hinterlands on foot.

Still, she kept him along because he was a magic user, and that was helpful. So, when an oddly feminine soldier appeared and asked her to meet with his boss, she dragged Cassandra out of bed, tossed Solas his staff and started tossing jokes back and forth with Varric as they headed down to the Storm Coast. The trip wasn't far, and soon they heard the sound of clashing swords, men crying out in outrage and pain - and when they quickened their pace to get to the beach, she stilled, watching as a humongous qunari ripped through three guards with a swing of his poleaxe. Nia could feel her eyes widen and her mouth drop at the sight of him, blood splattered and glistening with sweat in the dim light. He laughed deeply, grinning around at his men once he realized the day was theirs, that there wasn't anybody else left standing.

Nia wanted to bathe in that laughter.

"I'm going to climb you like a rabid squirrel," she murmured aloud, chewing on her bottom lip.

She never noticed the pained look that crossed Solas’ face.


End file.
